


You Can Always Come Home

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Dialogue, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Bismuth ruminates over her feelings for Pearl.
Relationships: Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 14





	You Can Always Come Home

It could be said that an outing to make human friends was an unconventional way to realize that these old feelings still existed.

If Bismuth was asked what one of the best experiences on Earth after the war she’d say that it was the entirety of these outings with Pearl.

They would be at the temple, a neat pile of clothes on the floor and they would peruse over the pile. Humans certainly could get creative with these clothes, all the buttons and frills and zippers and layers.

On some outings the best part of them was returning to the temple and just the two of them chatting.

Sometimes Pearl would rest her head against Bismuth’s shoulder and nestle against Bismuth’s arm in such a way that she could clasp Bismuth’s hand. Sometimes Bismuth would rest her head in Pearl’s lap and Pearl would run her hand against Bismuth’s head.

It was during those times that Bismuth wondered if words needed to be said at all.

But words could be formed into a work of art and even if some of them were too daunting Bismuth refused to be intimidated.

As it was it was during one of these relaxed, intimate times that Pearl spoke her feelings first. She held Bismuth’s arm a little tighter, like Bismuth was an anchor to the Earth and her words, and she never averted her gaze as she tentatively spoke of her love.

In response a stream of words fell from Bismuth’s mouth, eloquent and quick, a consequence of keeping in those feelings for too long. Those feelings were spilling over and she moved to help Pearl to her feet.

With this love out in the open it seemed that unheard music went through both of them, and they danced together and laughed and for a moment it seemed that the world was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I have never written a fluffy Bismuth/Pearl and decided to change that.


End file.
